POTC The Help Of A Girl Pirate
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: What if Jack had another pirate as a cellmate?Only this pirate is a girl and she has a history that she is desprate to hide.However when her past starts catching up with her and the Black Pearl,secrets might just have to be revealed.POTC1 On Hold
1. Getting Caught

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean', I only own the main girl character and since you don't find out her name this chapter I won't give it away here

**Setting:** All through the first movie, at this point in time the second movie doesn't exist.

**Summary:** What if Jack had a cellmate? What if it was a girl? How can she affect the movie? And more importantly can Jack fall in love and have a REAL relationship? Based during the first movie

**AN:** First Pirates Fic, so reviews are very welcome as is criticism but no flames! And I need at least a two people who want a continuation otherwise there is no point in continuing is their? The New Pirate will be the only POV in first all the rest will be in third POV, Making it obvious that the POV will occasionally change. Also it's rated M just incase.

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 1 Getting Caught

His hand was attempting to get under my shirt; I really didn't like that. Lifting my hand I brought it smashing into his cheek. He fell to the floor, pulling back my hand I cringed; it stank of rum, man he must be drunk. I looked to see if anyone was watching; when I saw no one I turned back to him. Snorting I raided his pockets for money while muttering under my breath "Men, I seriously don't know how they can captain a ship with their brainless superstitions, obsession with rum and their idiotic fantasies of getting me willing into their bed."

After searching his pockets I came up with a gold ring and a few silver coins in a bag. I was still annoyed at his attempts to corner me in the alley so I kicked him in the ribs a few times until my anger had dissipated and I had heard bones crack. Grinning I put the money and ring in my pockets, pulled my hat further down to cover my face and exiting the alley.

Upon exiting the alley I quickly moved into to the shadows to avoid being seen by naval officers. I stood hidden, quietly observing the townsfolk going about their daily lives. After a few minutes I came to the conclusion that the people of Port Royal were the snobby rich folk I assumed they were making me want to leave here as soon as possible. It really was no place for a pirate.

**Scene Change**

At that exact moment on the other side of town Mr Timmons**1** was walking across the pier when a strange image occurred. A man was standing on the crow's nest of his boat in a very dignified manner as it slowly sunk with every movement towards the dock. Not wanting to stare he looked back at his books while walking towards were the boat would dock.

He was so absorbed in pretending to look at his work that by the time he looked up the owner of the ship had left his boat and was heading towards the shore, a mumbled "What?" escaped his lips before he motioning for young Jason to pay attention. Turning to face the man he said "Hold up there you" The stranger turned at the voice. They both started walking toward each other when Mr Timmons said "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." They both looked at the boat, Mr Timmons wore a business as usual expression while the stranger had a incredulous one, however before the stranger could reply Mr Timmons said "And I'll shall need your name"

The stranger then grinned showing a few golden teeth before grabbing something out of his pocket. He then proceeded to say "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name?" while putting three silver coins on the open book. Mr Timmons eyebrows rose as he weighed his options before saying "Welcome to Port Royal Mr Smith" The stranger bowed his head and placed his hands together in thanks. Mr Timmons then turned to talk to Jason failing to notice the strangers smirk as he pocketed a bag of coins from the signpost**2** before heading into Port Royal.

**Scene Change:**

The man was still unconscious; somehow I didn't think he would be fully awake for another week. Turning away from him I looked back at the townsfolk. When I got bored of watching the people walk to and fro, which didn't take to long I moved out of the shadows and into the crowd. I was trying to be inconspicuous but it was a little hard when I was getting bumped by all the fancy to do people only to get blamed for it. After the fifth growled out apology I was getting a little moody, but could you really blame me? I had, had a guy attempt to rape me, had to sneak into this town as a stowaway and to top it of my favourite hat had been shot through leaving me with this stupid floppy one.

When it seemed like forever had past I finally got to a less busy part of town. With a slight smile I sat down under a tree and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when someone prodded me in the side making my eyes snap open irritation clearly visible. I looked up into the eyes of one of the navy's finest. I was about to say something when I noticed that he wasn't alone there were four others with him. Calculating my odds I said "May I help you gentlemen." The one whose eyes I had previously met just grabbed me and pulled me into an upright position. Not expecting him to grab me I didn't get a chance to struggle before he had me in a secure grip.

Annoyed at myself for being unprepared I didn't waste time on trying to get free. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled while struggling to break out of the guys hold. "We're taking you to prison pirate" I looked up into the face of the one who spoke to me and although my face didn't show it surprise was my response well that was until rage and fury took over, they weren't hidden. It was one of the naval officers that had shot at me a month ago blowing apart my hat and narrowly missing me. My friend hadn't been so lucky; he was shot five times in the chest before a quick shot from my gun ended his suffering.

"You son of a bitch, you killed my friend" He just sneered at me before saying "A good deed I'm sure" My struggling increased adrenaline and anger coursing through my veins but before I could attempt or say anything back one of the officers hit me in the head with his bayonet and I only new black.

**Scene Change:**

"Move" The stranger yelled making the two naval officers look up, only to be pushed aside. The stranger grabbed a knife from his boot and cut open the women's corset before giving it to one of the naval officers who looked surprised and nervous. She started coughing and relief showed on both officers' faces. The one kneeling down with the stranger said "Never would of thought of that" The so called Mr Smith replied with a "Clearly you've never been to Singapore" He looked back down at the women only to have a look of astonishment cover his face. He leaned down and lifted up the golden medallion held on by a rope around the lady's neck "Where did you get that?" By the tone of his voice it was more a command then a question.

She looked up with a hint of fear in her eyes but was stopped from answering when the sound of footsteps and swords being drawn interrupted her unprocessed answer. A voice spoke up while putting a sword under the stranger's throat. "On your feet" It said. The stranger got up carefully ever watchful of the sword aimed at his throat. "Elizabeth" A concerned voice spoke up while rushing over to her.

Just by looking at his clothes and the way the naval men parted for him showed he was a governor**3**.He helped pull her up while asking urgently if she was alright. "Yes I'm fine" She replied quickly hiding the medallion before anyone noticed, turning she looked at the man who saved her. Noticing her lack of attention to answering his questions he followed her gaze. The governor looked at the man surrounded by swords before continuing to the naval officers.

The governor's eyes widened when he saw one of them holding his daughters ripped corset, the man noticing the gaze quickly dropped the corset and pointed to the stranger. The governor turned to him and said "Shoot him" before putting his coat on Elizabeth so it was securely hiding her lack of dress. His daughter just whacked her father and said "Father" in shock, before turning to the commodore and saying "Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

The Commodore's glare at said rescuer could have melted ice, but after a brief look at Elizabeth he gave a barely visible nod making the officers sheath their swords. The governor gave the commodore a disbelieving look. The stranger however just clasped his hands in a prayer symbol while bowing his head at Elizabeth in thanks. The commodore sheathed his sword forcefully before turning to the stranger, putting out his arm and saying "I believe thanks are in order"

The stranger looked at the hand like it was a poisonous snake about to bite him before cautiously taking it for a handshake. The commodore having no intention to shake his hand grabbed it before pulling up the sleave to show a P burned on his arm. With a light smirk of triumph on his lip he said "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?" Said Pirate winced at the statement. The governor and his daughter turned to the pirate; the governor just said two words "Hang him."

Happily following the order the Commodore's quickly said "Keep your guns on him men, Gillette fetch some irons" The man named Gillette quickly turned and walked off. Noticing a tattoo obscured by the pirate's sleeve the commodore pulled the sleeve up further revelling a picture of a sparrow flying over a sun setting. The commodore said "Well, Well If it isn't Jack Sparrow" before letting his arm drop like it was a piece of filth.

A look of slight annoyance crossed Jack's face before he said "Captain Jack Sparrow if you please" The commodore smirked and said "I don't see your ship, Captain" Jack Sparrow replied with "I'm in the market, as it were" The guard who had earlier been holding the corset spoke up "He said he came to commandeer one" The other guard quickly added not wanting to look inadequate. "I told you he was telling the truth. These are his sir" He grabbed Jack Sparrow's stuff of the ground were it had been dumped and showed it to the Commodore.

The commodore grabbed the gun looked at it and said "No additional powder nor shot" Put the gun back, picked up the compass before snapping it open and continuing "A compass that doesn't point north" He threw the compass back before pulling the sword from the sheath and examining it.

Looking up at the pirate with a slight smirk he said "And I half expected it to be made of wood" before re-sheathing it causing the officer holding the equipment to wince as it hit him. "You are with out a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Jack Sparrow grinned before saying "Ahhh but you have heard of me"

Wanting to annoy the Pirate not make him shake it of he smirked before saying "Well it seems your crew is as bad as you are one was caught lounging under a tree. It's very fitting of a pirate like yourself to have a crew of incompetents." Jack Sparrow looked puzzled when he asked "A member of my crew?" The commodore didn't even bother answering preferring to drag him over to where Gillette was approaching with the requested irons.

Elizabeth decided at that moment to throw of her coat and follow after them saying "Commodore I really must protest" She got up to them and turned with her back to the Pirate and Gillette who was putting the cuffs on the pirate, she continued saying "Pirate or not this man saved my life" He looked at her in disbelief before saying "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a life time of wickedness" Jack grumbled out "Though it seems enough to condemn him" The commodore replied with an indignant "Indeed"

Gillette finished placing the irons on him and stepped back "Finally" Jack mumbled before throwing the irons around Elizabeth's neck, who gasped in shock and fear. Everyone went to move forward while drawing there weapons but the governor said "No don't shoot" Everyone stopped their advance "I'd new you'd warm up to me" Jack said with a slightly wild grin on his face before saying "Commodore my effects please and my hat" The Commodore paused for a second but Jack just said "Commodore" and tightening the chain around Elizabeth's neck.

He then turned and grabbed the request items from the officer carrying them. Jack then whispered in Elizabeth's ear "Elizabeth, It is Elizabeth?" she just snapped back anger lacing her words "It's Miss Swann" He grinned before saying "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind" Her eyes widened with realisation as the commodore handed her the requested items. Rather impatiently Jack said "Come, come, dear we don't have all day" After handing them too Elizabeth the Commodore stood back.

Jack quickly grabbed his Gun and pointed it at her head before turning her around to face him. "Now if you'll be very kind" He said. Anger clear on her face she buckled up his belt. Jack looked at the Commodore and smiled in just the right way to make the Commodore look away in disgust, only serving to make his grin widen. When she tightened his belt low on his waist he slurred out "Easy on the goods darling" She put his hat on before curling her lip and saying "Your despicable" He just gave her a blank look before saying "Sticks and Stones luv, I saved your life, you saved mine, were square." Turning her around he addressed the Commodore, curiosity getting the better of him he asked. "Now Commodore what's this about my crew member?"

Seemingly aggravated by the question the commodore said "We found a known pirate lazing under a tree on the outskirts of town, we captured him and threw him in jail." Even more puzzled that this person was connected to him, but masking it asked "And how is this pirate connected to me?" The commodore seemed to grind his teeth before saying "He is dressed similar to you and was last seen in the area where you impersonated a Cleric"

Jack grinned at the memory before realising he had waisted enough time here and said "Well, Gentlemen, Milady, let you remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He then threw Elizabeth at the Guards distracting them while he played out his well thought out escape. Pushing the supposed 'crew member' to the back of his mind, he didn't think about him again until he slipped into unconsciousness in the blacksmith as something smacked him in the back of the head.

**Scene Change:**

I woke up with a pounding headache. After a few seconds of confusion my memory came flying back bringing my emotions with it, mainly anger. My headache momentarily forgotten I jumped up only getting as far as seeing I was in a cell before a wave of dizziness took over. I leaned against the wall behind me until I was balanced enough to stand without leaning.

I opened my eyes slowly and when I didn't see dots looked around my cell. There was hay littering the ground and it was pretty small, I grimaced. Looking to the other cell that was against mine on the left side, I saw that it had a bunch of men in it. Before I could even consider asking them something two guards entered the prison loudly and with much cursing.

Looking up I raised my eyebrows as two men came in dragging a third behind them. They stopped at my cell, unlocked it and threw him in. I looked at him curiously but turned to look at the naval men when one said "Here's your Captain Pirate, seeing you two hang together tomorrow will be an event not to miss" Before laughing and leaving the prison. I turned back to studying the man not fazed by my impending death. If it came, it came but if I was going to go it would be kicking and screaming.

He was an interesting looking man, he had tanned skin, his hair was in dreadlocks with various beads braided into it, a two part braided goatee with again beads, quiet a few rings, a great hat and basic clothes for a pirate. He clothes actually really resembled mine except for the quiet present odour of rum. But aside from the odour he was pretty good looking from what I could see.

I was brought out of my study of the pirate when one of the men in the cell next to mine said "Are you a Pirate?" I turned and grinned "Yeah, You got a problem with that?" He shook his head no. I nodded before sitting in the far right corner of the cell. I was about to pull my hat down when a different voice asked "Is he your captain?"

I didn't move but replied "I've never seen him before in my life." Which was the truth only thing was why did everyone think that? I mean you can't really judge us by our clothes can you? Well I guess the only good thing with me being known as his crew member is that they think I'm a man. Cause if they knew I was a women, well that would be a problem.

* * *

**AN:** How was it? Was it to long? Sorry about the real long reference to the movie but I needed to add in those little Jack being told about the other pirate bits and it was the only way I could do it. Sorry no William this chapter but he'll be next chapter I promise! Also I'm not sure if it will be Elizabeth/Will or Will/OC and Will/Liz friendship so if you have an opinion on that, tell me please. : )

Also please, please, please review, I know you can do it so push that little button down there!

**1 **- If you know his real name tell me and I'll fix it

**2** - No idea what it really is

**3** - Okay so it may not show that but it's easier this way

As always

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	2. Jail Can Be Very Interesting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean', I only own the main girl character and since you don't find out her name this chapter I won't give it away here 'Grins evilly'

**AN:** Now I know I said after two reviews but my muse was jumping up and down in front of me saying write and post write and post so I couldn't ignore it. So here is the next chapter. Also thanks for the person (Stephanie Ridings) who did review; you are a wonderful lovely person and ROCK! But anyway on with the story review please people

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 2 Jail Can Be Very Interesting

It was dark out making it probably three hours since the pirate had been thrown in my cell and probably two hours since the connecting cells occupants had tried to start a conversation with me and for that I was glad. Silence is a marvellous thing sometimes, those times consist of when you have a hangover, are hiding from officers or are thinking of a way to escape. The latter is the one which this falls into. I hadn't moved from my position in the corner of the cell but that just made it easier to observe my surroundings.

The other Pirate is still unconscious so that either made him drunk and passed out hence the capture or he was hit really hard over the head, either way he needs to wake up if I want to escape. Reaching this decision I got up and stood over him. Here goes nothing. I leaned down and slapped him across the face. He stirred and mumbled something about not deserving it and scarlet. Very Interesting, I tried again this time he woke up. Sitting up he looked around the cell, I was about to ask him if he was okay but that thought died when he said with a slur "Well obviously you're the pirate who got caught lazing under a tree"

Annoyed at his knowledge of my stupid capture I went back to my corner sat down and said "Well let's not forget your stuck in a cell as well jackass, so you have no room to criticise." He looked at me with a slightly drunk stare and said "You seem somewhat familiar have I argued with you before?" Now that he mentioned it he did seem familiar. "What's your name?" I asked leaning forward a bit in curiosity. A grin spread across his face and he said "Captain Jack Sparrow," Okay that really seemed familiar "And you are?" Crap! What do I do? Tell him my real name? Or a fake male name? Well when all else fails lie. "Joey Marker" Okay that's good, just taking your dead friends identity, man you're sinking to a new low.

He looked at me curiously before saying "Well Mr Marker, It's glad to see you alive and well, when I remember seeing you get a round of shots in the chest and one in the head from your comrade." My eyes widened as memories came back. We were at Tortuga and Joey had meet a guy named Captain Jack Sparrow, he was going to offer us a place on his crew but before I could get passed saying hello the officers had come in and we had ran out.

Jack had gotten to the alley we were heading for but we had been caught in the cross fire that killed my hat. We killed a few officers in self defence before Joey got shot repetitively in the chest. Knowing he would die from blood loss I said goodbye and shoot him in the head before running into a different ally then Jack. Knowing I was caught out I change my voice to the one I had used in Tortuga, my real voice, female. "Okay so maybe not." His eyes widened and he practically choked out in astonishment "You're a Girl" I took of my hat letting my chocolate brown just below shoulder length hair fall out and frame my face. "Angela Thatcher, Nice to meet you Captain Jack Sparrow"

**Scene Change:**

Commodore Norrington was walking across the barbican**1** with the governor and various officers trailing behind him when the governor spoke up "What's that?" The commodore looked out to the ocean before diving on the Governor and yelling "Cannon Fire". Within seconds of his yell cannon balls flew into the castle, surrounding area and the village. The only thing he new from that brief look out to sea was that a Pirate ship was attacking.

**Scene Change:**

It had been at least 5 minutes since I had took of my hat revealing the fact that I was a girl. Jack had just sat in his corner which was across from mine and put his hat over his head before leaning against the wall. I think he was ignoring me for the moment. The only problem with this scene is their isn't any silence, the stupid fools in the cell next to ours were holding a bone out of their cage trying to tempt the dog who's holding the keys to come closer. Like that'll work. I was about to yell at them to shut up when Jack surprised me by saying "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move"

I had to use a lot of will power to stop a snigger from forming, I don't think I succeeded since Jack gave me a faint grin, while the man holding the bone glared at us while saying "Oh well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the Gallows just yet." Jack just grinned and leaned back against the wall again. The men in the cell kept up their attempt of escape, making me give them a humourless smile. I sighed, making Jack lift up his hat and look at me "What's a matter luv?" Rasing an eyebrow I asked "Luv?" He just grinned showing his teeth which pulled a small smile from me.

Sighing again I said "We are in line for the gallows, my best friend is dead, I was almost raped today, I got caught in one of the most embarrassing ways possible and you want to no what the worst thing is?" He actually looked concerned and sympathetic making me almost burst into laughter. He leaned forward while shaking his head in a motion that said continue.

Turning to look him in the eye I said with all the fake sadness I could muster "The bloody bastard who threw me in here was the one that shot the hell out of my favourite hat" He looked at me for a few seconds before we both burst into laughter. After our laughter had subsided he looked at me and said "You're an interesting young lass" Grinning I said "Thanks for the compliment but I ain't young" He looked confused before saying "How old are you?" I didn't even think just said the first words that popped into my head "That's for me to know and you to find out, Captain Sparrow"

Putting his hat back over his head he said "I accept your challenge but know that when I play luv, I win" I was about to reply when a sound caught my ear I turned to look at the window when I heard Jack say "I know those cannons" and stand up. Following his example I stood and headed to the window he was already at. He was taking up all the room so I just looked at him. He seemed to be in his own world, he didn't even notice I was standing next to him.

I was about to tap him when he whispered out "It's the Pearl" The three cellmates next to us moved over to the adjoining wall, one said "The Black Pearl, I've heard stories, she's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years, never leaves any survivors." I turned to him with a disbelieving expression when Jack said "Never leaves any survivors? Then were do the stories come from I wonder" The man who spoke of the pearl just looked confused. I turned back to Jack to see he was again looking out the window focused intently on something I couldn't see.

I stood staring at Jack for a while before I got distracted by the sounds of chaos outside. There was screaming, explosions, gun fire and swords hitting swords. I closed my eyes as memories started to resurface but I pushed them down, on the fear I might break down. Turning back to Jack I tapped his shoulder, he looked at me and I asked "Are you okay?" He just nodded and went back to looking out the window. Sighing I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew Jack grabbed me before throwing me onto the floor.

I hit the ground and lay winded as I felt and heard an explosion hit the wall next to us. Pushing Jack of me I looked up to see that the cell next to us had a huge hole in it. Two of the occupants of said cell were yelling in happiness and triumph well running out into the town. The last one turned to us and said "My sympathies friends, you've no manner of luck at all." He ran out as Jack got off the ground and moved to the wall before leaning up against it and sighing.

I muttered a bunch of curse words while leaning my hand into the other cell to try and reach the bone that was left there. Jack looked over at me before leaning down and saying "Move I'll get it" Pulling my arm back I got out of the way as Jack reached in and grabbed the bone. He then moved to the front of our cell and started calling for the dog. Moving over I joined him and started clicking my fingers while calling the dog over.

The dog was slowly moving over and getting really close when Jack getting annoyed at the amount of progress said "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy character" The door above slammed shut and the dog ran in the other direction Jack desperately shook the bone and said "No, No, No I didn't mean it" I turned and glared at him before saying "Oh great, your so impatient that you have to call our only escape chance names, making us stuck in here!" At the end of the sentence I was practically yelling.

Jack just turned and glared at me in a 'shut up or die' way. It was then that we heard a struggle take place at the top of the stairs turning we saw a naval officer fall down the stairs. By the way he wasn't moving he was apparently dead. Two people followed him down the stairs one moved out of the shadows and said "This ain't the armoury."

The other slowly came out of the shadows saying "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg, Captain Jack Sparrow" By this time Jack and I were standing. Jack was leaning against the bars; I was standing a few steps back. The Pirate who had just spoken walked over and spat at Jack's feet. The other Pirate Twigg followed him over before saying "Last time I saw you, you were all along on a god forsaken island, shrinking into the distance" They both gave a grunted chuckle before Twigg continued "His fortunes haven't improved much."

Jack had a smug look when he said "Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen, the deepest circle of hell is left for betrayers and mutineers." They both growled and the one whose name was unknown stuck his hand out and grabbed Jack's neck. His hand was in the moonlight and all that was there was bone and torn fabric. Jack said while staring at the skeletal arm "So there is a curse, that's interesting."

My mouth worked without me realising it "Holy Fucking Hell, Where did his arm go!" I practically yelled. My yell caught all the pirates' attention. The pirate holding Jack's hand looked at me then Jack and said to both of us "You know nothing of Hell" before letting Jack's throat go. When they had left via the way they had come Jack said while playing with the bone. "That's very interesting"

I stood frozen, his arm had just well disappeared, that's not normal it can't be normal! I decided to express this thought "His arm just disappeared, that can't, isn't, couldn't be….right" Jack just looked at me with raised eyebrows. Closing my eyes and holding the bridge of my nose I took a few even breaths before saying "What was that?"

Moving away from the cell door and back to his corner he said "Luv you don't need to know" before sitting down and leaning against the wall. Frustrated I said "Yes I Do God Dammit!" He just grinned and pulled his hat back over his, in a gestured that said 'conversation over'. Grinding my teeth in frustration but knowing he wouldn't say a word I sat down in a huff and said just loud enough to hear "Just you wait Sparrow until I know something and you don't" I could hear him chuckle in amusement. I inwardly smirked; He had no idea who he was dealing with and what secrets I held.

* * *

**AN:** How was it, Good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me I'm a review Junkie so please review! Also I'm leaning towards Will/Liz friendship and Will/OC. But it's definitely a Jack/OC aka Angela story. Also I know it was a little shorter but next chapter should be longer.

**1** - I looked it up and I think it's correct, If not please tell me and I'll fix it

So please press the button and review or I'll sick Jack the dead monkey on you!

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	3. Two Pirates Or Three?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean', I only own Angela and maybe more characters later but that's later

**AN:** Hi I now have two reviewers so thanks a heap **Stephanie Ridings** and **Hope and Love** Thanks a bunch you guys, you are the best: ) I'll keep writing without reviews but that doesn't mean I won't like them so review if you can please, even it's to say my writing sucks, but I'd prefer the stuff that's says I'm a good writer: ) Also I have decided that Will and Elizabeth will only be friends : ) Ta

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 3 Two Pirates Or Three?

Its dawn now, at least that's what I'm guessing since light, has just started coming in from the window. I'm still slightly mad at Jack considering he wouldn't tell me a damn thing about why that man became a SKELETON! However I have a gut feeling that he's my only escape chance so I'm going to be as nice as I can, at least until I either escape or am five steps from the gallows. Letting out a breath, I turned to Jack's supposedly sleeping form in the corner. "Jack?" His instant reply was "Captain, Why do people always forget the Captain part?" I scoffed and mumbled "Maybe cause we're in a prison cell and it doesn't make a twig of a difference"

He took of his hat and glared at me, he apparently heard my mumbled reply. "We may be in a jail cell _Miss_ Thatcher" I glared at his emphasise on the Miss part but he ignored me and continued "but that doesn't mean you have permission to disrespect _your Captain_" He also put emphasise on the 'your Captain'. I quirked my eyebrow at him in confusion. He smirked and said "Apparently Mr Marker never informed you that I accepted the offer of yourself and him as crew members, so Miss Thatcher, you will address me as Captain at all times"

Shit, Fu... wait this could work to my advantage, using the basic rules from the pirates code, yeah this could help me. Not wanting him to know I was pleased with this bit of information I just fake glared at him, luckily he chuckled and bought it. Mentally smiling I said "Fine _Captain _Sparrow, since I may need to know about those skeletal pirates for future reference please explain what you know about them, because they obviously know you, also what was that about a curse? And while you're at it please explain to me how you get your eye makeup to actually look good and in such a pretty pattern?"

It took a lot to hold in the laughing fit that threatened to leak out thanks to Jack's stunned expression. He was looking at me like I had just grown two heads or something. How do I know that was his look? Experience and that is a story I will take with me to my grave and beyond. "What?" I prided myself on keeping a neutral face and voice when I asked that. He snapped out of it and said "My eye makeup is not pretty or any such feminine word and the pirates are none of your concern at the moment, this is you concern" He then held up the bone we were using to tempt the dog. I gave him a look that clearly said 'you're mad'. He gave a wide grin showing his gold teeth and said "This is our escape" Apparently my face wasn't enough so I decided to tell him "You're mad"

He walked over to me and I only then noticed that he sort of swayed like he was drunk when he walked, interesting. Coming up so he was very close to my face he leaned down so I could feel his warm breath against my lips. Fighting the urge to fidget I just looked in his eyes and put on my best casual appearance. It was hard because all I really wanted to do was pull his face down and kiss him…and where the hell did that thought come from? Maybe I'm just going insane from the confinement? Yep that works, I DON'T, I repeat DO NOT like Jack, he is an asshole and a manipulative annoying pirate!

Okay so now he's talking, focus Angela, put that thought in a mental chest, cover it in padlocks and appoint guards so you can forget about it and focus on what he's saying. "And that's how it works" Crap I didn't hear a word he said, okay he want's you to say something, GREAT! Not to mention he's still pressed pretty close to you….bad Angie, stop it and think of something fast. Got it! "Okay now say that again only this time have it make sense"

He grumbled something I couldn't hear even when I was this close to him. "You're going to break the bone and then pick the lock with the broken pieces" I stared blankly at him before pushing him back and growling out "That is not going to work and even if it was going to work there is no way I would be touching that dirty disgusting bone" Suppressing a shiver I stopped pacing only then realising I had started before turning and facing him.

"I have known you for less then a day and already you confuse me" Crossing my arms I looked at him waiting for an explanation. "First you are a guy pirate then you are a girl pirate, then you're a girl I've meet who killed her friend to end his suffering even if it meant her capture, then you show that your smart and even have a sense of humour, yet you have emotions that change quicker then the wind in a squall and finally you may have blood splattered all over you but won't touch a simple bone?"

Wow he was actually paying attention to me, maybe he's smarter then he looks. I snorted a rat could be smarter then what he looks like without trying. I can't really answer most of the stuff he's mentioned and besides he's being secretive so then so can I. "Are you joking? Blood and spew is one thing but a bone! You have no idea where it's been or who it came from! If you want to escape by attempting to pick the lock with a broken bone be my guest" I then sat down in my corner and made a 'get to it motion'.

"Women" he muttered before smashing the bone on the ground. He was about to start his lock picking with a rather sharp piece when I said "Oh and _Captain Jack_" I said the last part with extra sweetness. He turned almost warily "You say it like it's a bad thing? Even though you seem to be the type of guy who obviously appreciates _Women_" I think it must have been my imagination but I swear I saw him blush before going back to his lock picking.

**Scene Change:**

Will Turner woke up with a pounding headache and a sharp pain in his back. He stood up and stumbled when the memory's of last nights events flashed through his mind, the pirate attack, fighting, Elizabeth being kidnapped "Elizabeth" He whispered before running as fast as he could towards the first naval officer he could see ignoring his aching muscles and pounding head. "Sir" He called out as the man was heading in the opposite direction. The officer stopped and turned giving Will the needed time to catch up.

"Yes?" The officer asked "Where is the governor and Commodore?" He seemed sceptical to tell the man but when seeing Will's glare he said "I believe that they are on the barbican but"**1** Not waiting for the rest of the sentence he ran towards the barbican. When he got there he sprinted to where the General, commodore and various other officers were. "They've taken her, They've taken Elizabeth"

Without looking up the Commodore spoke "Mr Murtogg remove this man" Officer Murtogg went to grab Will, but Will just shook him off barely realising he was still carrying the axe when Murtogg avoided it. "We have to hunt them down. We must save her" He forcefully said. The governor spun around and said to him with worry and anger in his voice "And were do you suppose we start? If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of my daughter, please share it" When Will didn't respond immediately he turned away again. Officer Murtogg spoke up "That Jack Sparrow," Every eye turned to him "He talked about the Black Pearl" The officer who had been with him when it happened said "Mentioned it is more what he did"

Will's hope's rose and became noticeable when he spoke "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it" The commodore still not looking up answered "No. The Pirates who invaded here left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor we will establish there most likely course" Will getting frustrated at the commodores lack of action when he was suppose to be in love with Elizabeth yelled "That's not good enough" while slamming his axe into the wood making some of the officers jump.

The commodore just looked at the axe and said "Mr Turner, You are not a military man, you are not a sailor" pulling out the axe he continued "You are blacksmith" he then grabbed Will and moved him to the side before lowering his voice and furiously saying "This is not the time for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one here who cares for Elizabeth" Will had to use a lot of willpower to not snarl back a remark, he just gave a barely noticeable nod and left. When he was out of sight of the Governor and commodore he murmured "If you won't do anything to save her then I guess it's up to me"

**Scene Change:**

I had been watching Jack attempt to pick the lock for the past few minutes, it was quite amusing actually. After about thirty seconds the bone had gotten stuck and he had taken to swearing and cursing everything under the sun in at least two languages other the English when he couldn't get it out. Not to mention that when ever he heard the sound of someone approaching he would fall on the floor pretending he hadn't been doing anything, even though the bone sticking out was kind of obvious.

When he started his cursing marathon I had decided that if anyone else approached I didn't want them to realise I was a girl, so I had pulled my hair back into my hat. Come to think of it if Jack calls me luv in the company of the officers they'll know, shit. "Jac….I mean Captain" He grunted to show he was listening I just rolled my eyes before continuing "If you actually manage to get us out of here, my name will be Andrew Thatcher unless I say otherwise"

He turned around and quirked a eyebrow "Are you ordering me?" I nodded making him smirk "And what's in it for me luv?" Grinding my teeth I said "What do you want?" His smirk turned into a very predatory grin as he looked me up and down making it obvious what he was suggesting. The thought had a lot more appeal then I cared to admit even to myself. So I just made a noise similar to that of someone throwing up and said "Not in this lifetime" He just shrugged and said "I had to at least try luv" I rolled my eyes before coming to a solution that hopefully he would be one of the pirates that would accept it.

"If you do what I ask and we get out of her I'll buy you the first two rounds of rum at Tortuga" His eyes seemed to glaze before he said "Deal" He turned back to the lock but stopped before he touched it. Turning to face me again he said "You may want to change that name luv" looking at him impassively I asked "Why?" He let out a humourless bark of laughter "Andrew Thatcher, is a pretty well known Pirate, he was Captain of The Scarlet Rose and has a crime list nearly as long as mine, I'm surprised you don't know of him, maybe your not as good a pirate as I thought"

Snorting I said "Yeah I know the name and the exploits, not to mention the details that float around about how the Scarlet Rose was destroyed." He was back to his lock picking when he said "So why chose his name? Unless of course you like being caught out when you lie" I was saved from answering as the door to the jail opened, making Jack fly onto his back and assume a sleeping position.

I stayed in the corner watching the newcomer's movements from under the brim of my hat. He surprised me by stopping in front of our cell and saying "You, Sparrow" Jack lifted his head and said "Aye" I mumbled under my breath just loud enough for Jack to hear "You seem popular" A small grin crossed Jack's face before disappearing as he looked at the guy outside our cell. He was your basic townsmen. Brown shoes, white vest, brown pants, and hair tied back in a ponytail, wonder what he's doing here?

"You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl" Jack barely lifted his head to look at him before putting his head back down and saying "I heard of it" a faint grin crossed my face at that, Jack's annoying enough normally but when you add question dodging, well let's just say I feel sorry for this guy. "Where does it make berth?" he asked actually expecting an answer, man this guy really didn't know much about pirates. "Where does it make berth? Haven't you heard the stories?"

He seemed to be confused so Jack continued "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail to the dreaded Isle De Merta, it's is a place that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is" They're going to Isle De Merta! That's got some off the best treasure around……but I'd have to find away to join there trip, yet keep my secret at the same time, I don't want it interfering, hell I'd destroy him and ever connection to him if I could but I promised.

Focusing back on the conversation for ways to join the trip I noticed the man's frustration that came out in his voice "The ship's real enough therefore its anchorage must be a real place where is it?" Jack lifted his hand to look at his fingernails before replying "Why ask me?" The man practically spat out his reply of "Because you're a Pirate" Okay my sympathy just died at that, he was just another pirate equals noose person.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself?" Jack asked. I almost snorted at the ridiculousness of that question, the guys answer confirmed that he grabbed the bars and practically snarled out "Never" to Jack. He stepped back and seemed to be debating with himself. Jack was still looking at his nails; The man seemed to give in because he said "They took Miss Swann" I sat up straighter, what did I miss? Who is Miss Swann?

"Ahhh so it is that you found a girl" I was always told I was a curious kid; sadly I never grew out of it "What did I miss?" I directed my question at Jack. My question made the guy jump apparently he didn't notice me. Jack turned to me and said "Nothing of importance at the moment" Before turning back to the guy and saying "Now If you are planing to brace all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart your going to have to do it alone mate, I see no profit in it for me." Jack said.

I was about to complain about him dodging my question and not including me in the conversation but I was topped as I noticed an emotion that only a girl could probably notice flicker through the guys eyes it was that of love but of brotherly love, this Elizabeth was not loved in passion but in brotherly love, very interesting. Deciding to wait for the opportune moment I leaned back and was quiet.

The guy looked at the bars and said "I can get you out of here" My head raised at that as did my hopes. Jack however just said "How's that the keys run off" The man grinned before looking around when he saw a table he started explaining "I helped build these cells" He grabbed the table and put it in between the squares, Jack looked suspicious and thoughtful, the guy continued "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will left free"

Jack still looked suspicious but also curious, he asked "What's your name?" the guy looked surprised but answered "Will Turner" Jack looked thoughtful but another emotion flashed across his face that I couldn't identify. "That would be short for William I imagine, good strong name no doubt the name of your father aye?" I stiffened, if this guy, Will bought that I would personally pound him for being that thick.

Will looked suspicious but still hesitantly answered "Yes" Jack made a noise before standing and saying "Well Mr Turner I've change me mind, if you spring me from this here cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass. Agreed?" I couldn't stop the grin from coming over my face, Jack didn't realise that Will didn't love this girl, I could use this. Will grinned and nodded before shaking his hand and saying "Agreed"

O No there is no way I'm getting left behind "Aye what about me?" They both turned to me, before they could say anything I had continued "I'm coming too don't you want an 'agreed' from me, or are you going to just trust me?" Will looked stunned; Jack on the other hand merely looked annoyed "Well you aren't coming" I smirked and said "No can do Captain, I'm a crew member as you so recently pointed out, besides you're going to need more then two people to sail a ship properly, especially if only one is a sailor."

I then turned to Will and held out my hand saying "Andrew Thatcher at your service, I'd be happy to help you find the lady Miss Swann" He smiled a genuine smile and said "William Turner, nice to meet you" He shook my hand but stopped, smile fading he asked "You a pirate though aren't you?" Inwardly wanting to slap this guy I just settled for a sigh and a "Yes but not all Pirates are the same" Jack just said "Yes, Yes, good, good now get us out"

Will seemed to snap out of his trance before leaning on the bench and then pushing it up making the door come off. He threw both away before saying "Quickly someone would have heard that" I quickly ran and grabbed my sword, two daggers and gun, I only just heard Jack say "Not without my effects" before I felt him come up behind me and grab his stuff. I put my sword and gun on before leaning down and clipping on my daggers. I stood up and then we started running out of the jail.

We managed to make it out of town and under a bridge with out being seen by guards, which I think was more luck then skill, still at least we weren't in jail. Jack was looking at the ships in the harbour, I was watching for guards and Will was watching Jack. "Were going to steal a ship?" I heard Will ask I looked at them to see him looking with Jack at a ship far out on the other side of the harbour near the gallows.

Will asked my unspoken question "That ship?" Jack looked at another ship that had at least fifty naval officers piling in it at the docks. And while pointing to it said "Commandeer we're going to commandeer that ship, nautical term" He turned to Will "Now there's one thing about this business or there's no use going. This girl how far are you willing to go for her?" Will answered immediately "I'd die for her" Jack grinned showing his golden teeth before turning back to face the ships and saying "Good no worries then"

Will's eyes widened and he looked at Jack seeking more of an answer, when he got none he turned to me and said "Is he serious?" I shrugged and whispered so Jack couldn't hear "With Jack that's a hard question to answer" I tapped Jack on the shoulder, he turned and I asked "What now?" He looked back out at the ships before smiling and saying "You will do exactly what I say no arguments correct?" We nodded making him scan the beach for officers before motioning us to follow him.

We did it without hesitation; when we got to the water's edge he whispered for us to get under this boat. Will looked at him like he was mad, I had long grown past questioning his sanity and just leaned down and got under, Jack followed then came Will. We crouched there for a while and were about to move when some officers jogged past making us freeze. When they had left we moved our boat into the water as was Jack's mumbled instructions.

When we were completely underwater Will muttered "This is either madness or brains" Jack just said "It's funny when those two threads coincide" When we were halfway there I heard a crunch and looked down to see that Will had stepped into a crab trap. I got what Jack's idea was when I noticed the crab trap since Jack would have obviously heard the crunch. Whispering in Will's ear I told him to keep it on his foot.

He looked at me like I was mad but still went along with it. Once we got to the ship and had let the boat go we swam up to the surface before climbing up the ships side. I grabbed the crab trap from Will and called to Jack, he looked down at me and the crab trap before grinning and taking it. Once the ship had moved far enough out of the harbour, he disabled the rudder chain and we climbed aboard.

We stepped onto the decking; Jack and I unsheathed our swords and grinned at each other. Will following our example took his sword out, we were about to go down the steps when I stopped Will and said "Don't say anything" He looked like he was going to complain but I glared at him until he nodded before following Jack. All the officers were facing away from us, wiping the grin of his face Jack said "Everyone Stay calm we are taking over this ship"

We came up behind Jack, Will went to open his mouth but I stood on his foot, making him shut up. The officers started laughing, One of them said "This ship cannot be crewed by three men, you'll never make it out of the harbour" Jack just smirked before pulling out his gun, cocking the cap and pointing it at the officers forehead saying "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy" The officers eyes crossed and he gave the order for everyone to do what Jack said.

I looked at the officers hurrying around to get the boats for everyone to climb into when my eyes fell on the officer who had killed Joey, shot my hat to bits and arrested me. I must have growled out loud because Jack who was standing next to me said "Why are you snarling?" I looked up at him anger in my eyes "That the asshole that killed Joey!" I went to go over to him but Jack's voice stopped me "Luv Don't" I froze and slowly turned to glare at him

"Why?" I spat not even sure why I had stopped. "It's not worth it, besides killing him won't bring back your friend, would he of liked you to have blood on your hands because of him?" I glared but turned and stood back behind him. I could have sworn I heard Jack mumble "You're not going to get anywhere with her Jack, so don't bother"

Before I could ask about it Will came up and said that the officers were ready to go, Jack nodded and pushed his hostage into the boat with the other officers. I stayed waiting while they let the boat down with all the officers in it. When they came back I was already up the stairs and leaning against the spot we had climbed up from. After a few seconds Will said to Jack "They're coming" He turned to face the boat and coincidently me. He smirked showing his gold teeth and as much as I hate to admit it my heart fluttered.

"Alright let's do this" I said before going to set up the preparations. When everything was ready we hid at the front of the ship, as if on queue the Commodore and his men cam along side us before climbing onto the ship. Jack grabbed one of the three ropes we'd set up and swung across, I went next followed by Will.

Will then went and cut of all the connecting planks and ropes to the ships while Jack went to wheel**2** to steer. When the Commodore realised what we had done he yelled something to his men making one of them attempt to swing over only to fall into the ocean. Take of his hat and waving Jack yelled over "Thankyou Commodore for getting us ready to make waves, we would of have a hard time of it by ourselves"

After a few stressful minutes we got out of the danger zone and were on the open sea. I stood on the deck taking in large breaths of sea air and for the first time in days felt liberated. Grinning I look at my companions to see Will sharpening a sword and Jack fiddling with things, curious I walked over to see Will pull a sword on Jack. Not sure what to do I stayed silent "Put it away son, there's no point in getting beat again" Jack said. What did he mean again? When had they fought? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, which never usually happens that I didn't hear the rest of the conversation but luckily I did see the boom bar swing around, I fell flat on my stomach to avoid getting hit by it, Will wasn't so lucky.

I looked up at Jack who had picked up Will's sword and said "Well as long as you're just hanging there pay attention, there are only two things that matter, what a man can do and what a man can't do. Now you can either except that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't, but pirate is in your blood boy and you're going to have to square with that someday. Now I can let you drown but I can't very well sail this ship into Tortuga on my One-si-Savvy plus one crew member."

He flipped the boom back, luckily I hadn't moved from the ground so I didn't have to duck again, Will just let go and fell of the boom bar onto his back near Jack's feet. Jack continued his speech putting the blade at Will's throat "Now can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He flipped the sword so the hilt was at Will's throat "Or can you not?" Will grabbed the sword and asked "Tortuga?" Jack Grinned and replied 'Tortuga' before helping Will up and heading for the wheel again.

Will moved over to where I was lying on the ground but stopped frozen. I got up onto my hands and knees and asked "What?" He blinked a few times before saying "You're a girl" I jumped up and put my hand on top of my head looking for my hat, it wasn't there. "Shit" I mumbled out loud. Well I guess he was going to find out anyway, I sighed before looking at Jack. He was laughing silently at the wheel, I grinded my teeth and yelled "Jack you Son of a Bitch don't you dare laugh at me!" He just called back "Laughing with you luv, laughing with you"

I glared before turning back to Will; He wasn't a pirate so I wasn't too concerned about his knowing about me being a girl. "Ummm yeah I'm a girl my name's Angela Thatcher and ahhhhh that's about it" He looked at me a little strangely before saying "Oh well, Ummm" I cut him of and said "Just pretend I'm not a girl if it helps I really don't mind call me Angela, Angie or Andrew up to you" He gave me a small smile and I gave him one back before heading over to Jack.

After a few seconds Will followed and put a hand on my arm to escort me it was a very gentlemanly thing to do and I actually giggled. I looked at him to see he was smiling, apparently he wasn't taking the girl thing all that bad, I smiled back before looking at Jack who was glaring at the wheel. Shrugging my shoulders I walked over to him Will following close behind me, I leaned against the boats side again and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes after a few seconds to see Will staring at my chest, I raised an eyebrow at him and said "You're staring" He blushed scarlet before saying "I was looking at you necklace it's an interesting pattern on your medallion, it looks like a rose with two daggers piercing it." Panic flooded my body as I went to hide the necklace but I was to late Jack had turned at the description and grabbed the necklace. When he saw it himself and turned it over his eyes widened before he dropped it and took two steps back. "Of all the people to run into and have on my crew it just has to be people with mutiny in their bloodlines"

* * *

**AN:** A bit of a cliffy but it's all good, Can you guess what he means by mutiny in the bloodlines? I hope you enjoyed it please review so I can have some feedback in order to improve my story, I hope to update soon as I'm now officially on school holidays. I hope to have chapters around this length just so you know: ) Well catch Ya l8tr : )

**1** - Not sure if that's where they are but if I'm wrong tell me and I'll change it. Ta

**2** - Couldn't get the name, if you know it tell me so I can fix it. Ta

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	4. Bits and Pieces Of My Messed Up Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean', It belongs to its respective owners 'sighs sadly' I only own Angela and 'The Man In Black' and if there is anymore new characters they're mine to :)

**AN:** A special thanks as usual go to my reviews, there are Three now) So thanks again ) Also like the little half cliffy? Anyway update will hopefully be in three days of the posting But all this is being done on a laptop during my spare time so please bare with me. Also I will try and reply to all my reviews if there are questions etc. Catch l8tr

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 4 Bits and Pieces Of My Messed Up Past

We stood there in a painful silence, Jack standing at the wheel occasionally throwing glares at me, Will was looking between us in confusion while I was fidgeting and refusing to look Jack in the eyes. It was Will who finally broke the silence by saying "Is everything okay?" I looked at Will but before I could say anything Jack had turned around and with an eerily blank face said "Ask her, if she'll even mention it but knowing her father she'll want to brag about all the things that happened"

I don't know why but I just snapped, I walked over to him and slapped him as hard as I could making his head fly back with the impact, when he turned back he had a red hand print on his cheek but before he could say anything I started yelling "You know nothing about me or how much I hated and was disgusted by all that happened, I'm nothing like my _father_" I spat the word father out, face twisting in disgust, I then turned to Will and barely managing to calm myself said "If you need to know anything about ships, Tortuga or pirate life come find me I'll be in the crow's-nest" I then turned, ignored Jack to mad to even bother looking at him and headed towards the crow's-nest.

After a few minutes of climbing I made it to the crow's-nest, sweat dripping of me from the humidity and the effort of climbing up here. The crow's-nest is without a doubt my favourite place on a ship, it gives you a chance to think in peace, or at the moment the chance to mumble curses at one Captain Jack Sparrow. "How could that self-centred, arrogant, egotistical, idiot of a man think he could judge me based on past experiences I didn't commit? Why if I had the chance I'd kill him the bastard for what he did to me and mother and I'm sure Jack would happily help"

I was about to start another rant when I heard a noise to my left but before I could reach for a weapon a slightly nervous voice asked "Miss Thatcher?" I relaxed my hand turning to look at Will nodding for him to continue "Jack would like to talk to you, would you be willing to come down?" His look of both concern and nervousness, made my lip tremble. I couldn't take it the last few years, the near death experience and now the slight fear Will was showing overwhelmed me and I burst into tears.

My only comfort is that they weren't big loud sobs, but a quiet trickling that I covered with my hands. I was trying to pull myself together when I felt a hesitant hand on my shoulder, squeezing me gently in comfort. I looked up and saw a very awkward looking Will, the sight made me give a hiccup like chuckle, he heard it and a slight grin came across his face. Letting his eyes flick to the floor then back at me he gave me a questioning look.

He' was to damn polite, this one. A small smirk crossed my face before I grabbed the hand on my shoulder and pulled him down next to me, letting go of his shoulder I said with some of my usual attitude "We'll go back down in a bit, let him wait" In reality I didn't want Jack to know I'd cried. I hadn't cried since……god nine years ago when I was fifteen and this whole thing started. After a few minutes of companionable silence I turned to Will and asked "Does it look like I've cried?" He turned to me a confused expression on his face before saying "No you look fine" I smiled and mumbled a "Thanks"

We continued sitting there for a few moments before I said "Can I ask you a favour Will?" He looked curious and slightly suspicious; I guess the suspicion was the whole pirates are bad thing. "Don't tell Jack I cried" I didn't know why but just the thought of him knowing made me feel more weak then I ever want to admit. A small sympathetic smile came across his face before he nodded. He was about to get up when I asked "Will, why are you here?"

Confusion again crossed his face, man, I thought it's easy to confuse this guy. "Jack wanted to talk to you" He said simply. Sighing I said "No not here with me, but here with us? Jack may think you're here to rescue Miss Swann, but I know differently, you don't love her like that? Do you?" He went to argue but I gave him a glare that said 'tell me or I'll hit you' Sighing he grumbled out "She's my best friend almost like a sister to me, I have to find her, for that reason alone." I studied him, he was telling the truth……just not all of it.

"And? I know there is more" He stood up and I followed him "And I don't want to live a boring life, this gives me the chance for an adventure" I raised an eyebrow…this was an adventure that would probably get him hung but still, each to ones own. As he started climbing down the ladder I let my eyes roam over him as he climbed down with ease of a sailor. It was at that point I came to the conclusion that I may have underestimated him; he could be a damn good pirate, if just hardened a little. Smiling I said "Then what are we waiting for?"

**Scene Change:**

The man walked through Port Royal unconcerned by the damage the town had sustained. He had searched through all the places one could possibly be staying to no avail; he however was not one to give up. No one noticed him as he walked through the crowd towards the docks or if they did they said nothing to the man in black.

When he reached his destination he started looking for the one man in town that could help him. It only took a few moments before he found the young boy that he had seen following said man. "You boy" He called in a gruff voice. The boy turned "Me sir?" The lack clothed nodded making the boy walk over to him. "Where is your master?" The boy looked confused, so the man continued "A Mr Timmons I believe"

Comprehension dawned on the boy and he motioned for the man to follow him. They left the dock and went back into town, after a few minutes they reached a building. "He's in there sir" The man nodded, gave the boy a shilling and went in. He looked around the room he was in; it was filled with papers and books. A sneer crossed his face at the contents but he didn't stay in the room looking, walking over to the only door in the room.

Opening it he came face to face with a flustered Mr Timmons. He pushed Mr Timmons back in and said "Jonathon, how nice to see you again, I need some information" Jonathon managed to stutter out "W-what I-information?" The man smirked; Jonathon however didn't see it thanks to the hood the man used to hide his features. "Information about a pirate" The man seemed to relax a little

"Well he came" The man in black stopped him by holding up a finger "Not a male pirate but a women" Jonathon shook his head before saying "I'm afraid you are wrong he's was most definitely a" Jonathon was cut of by the man slapping him harshly "Do you take me enough of a fool to be wrong about such an important thing?" Jonathon stuttered out in part pain part fear "N-n-no Sir, It m-must be the other p-pirate you speak of; although I-I was unaware she w-was a woman"

His hand went back to his side as he spoke curiously "Two pirates? How interesting, where are they?" He said too calmly for Mr Timmons liking. Controlling his stutters Timmons said "They escaped early this morning, along with young Mr Will Turner, a blacksmith" He nodded again before mumbling "Interesting."

Raising his voice the man said "Very well then." Eyeing Jonathon he deemed it an unnecessary task to pull out his blade. Leaning close to the mans face he whispered. "Consider yourself lucky Jonathon, you will survive another day, it is better then most who talk to me" Jonathon gulped and was about to thank him but the other man had already left with a billow of his cloak. As the man in black left the building an annoyed look came over his face, it would take longer then expected until he saw Miss Angela again.

**Scene Change:**

I landed on the deck a few seconds after Will, looking towards the helm I mentally grimaced; I was already dreading this conversation. Standing up straight I marched over to the helm not wanting to look nervous. When I was standing next to Jack and facing him I said "You wanted to talk to me _Captain_?" Captain was said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster but he either didn't notice which I deemed highly unlikely, so he was therefore ignoring t.

Turning his head to me briefly he gave me a small glare before turning back to the ocean. I held in a wince as I looked at the hand print that was still noticeable, I guess I hit him sort of hard. Well that's a good thing I mean he was rude and mean….but if that was true then why did I feel so guilty?

"I didn't deserve that" He said looking at me. It took me a few moments to realise he was talking about the slap. Crossing my arms I said "Yes you did, you were rude and assumed something that was completely false. You should apologise" He turned and glared at me before saying "I do not need to apologise, you are wearing a necklace that he gave you that makes the conclusion he means something to you clear" Glaring straight back I growled out " For your information he gave it to my mother, she gave it to me before she died. For some unknown reason she loved him and wanted me to give it back to him or keep it, it was her good damn dieing wish and I couldn't throw it away no matter how much I want to because of that."

He fell silent, pondering my answer, as the silence dragged on I felt the need to fidget, but controlled myself. After a few moment I noticed that he seemed uncomfortable as well and that he wouldn't look at me. I was about to leave when he said "You want him dead don't you." I replied without hesitation "Yes, I want him dead and want him to take this necklace with him" Jack nodded before saying "Do you wish to kill him yourself?" It took longer for me to answer that but I replied honestly "He's my father and my mum loved him no matter what he has done, I don't think I could do it, not because I can't kill him…but because of my mother."

Jack nodded again but before he could ask anything else I said "I want you to know that even if we do run into him, unless you do something unethical in my eyes I would never participate in a mutiny, it may not be much but you have my word that you can trust me Jack. Mutiny is a harsh lesson to learn, and one you never wish to bestow on another." He looked at me for a few moments before nodding again causing some of the tension between us to dissipate. Giving him a small smile I felt my heart flutter as he returned it. Nodding I turned around and headed over to Will. Jack was an interesting man and he made me feel things I didn't need at the moment, I had a lot to think about and listening to Will prattle would be the perfect background noise.

It had been three hours**1** and the sun had set about an hour ago but we were now finally heading into the cove that housed Tortuga. We managed to tie the boat up at the dock and were about to get of when Will stopped Jack and said "Should not the lady Angela stay on board?"

I couldn't help it I started laughing, in between gasps of laughter I managed to say "Will I practically spent four years of my life here, if anything I'd be more worried about you" Will frowned before saying "I just want you to be safe, if anything happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself." I don't know why but he reminded me of Joey and well maybe I was just overly emotional or something but I went over and hugged him.

When I pulled back Will was blushing and I'm pretty sure Jack growled, sometimes he can be weird. I stepped back next to Jack and said "Don't worry I'll be fine" I put my hat on and said "Oh and call me Andrew not Angela" I think I heard Jack mumble 'bad name' or something but I couldn't be sure. Will looked suspicious and asked "Why?" Sighing I was about to reply but before I could Jack did for me "It's not the best place for a women here…unless you wish to work here"

Will's eyes widened and he asked "You said it was your home for four years, you didn't work here did you?" Jack seemed to realise he didn't know the answer to this and turned to look at me, an emotion flicking briefly across his face but one I couldn't decipher. Inwardly sighing I said "Not that kind of work no" He didn't seem convinced and was about to ask again but Jack for which I was thankful started talking about various things as we walked into Tortuga, letting Will's unasked question stay silent.

We had been walking through the town for a few minutes just watching what was happening around us. It was broken when Jack said "It is a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" I smiled this place seemed like Jack's heaven. We stopped and Jack turned to Will and asked "What do you think?" I was actually curious about what he'd think. He looked around a bit and his eyes held for a few seconds on a man covered in alcohol and getting it poured in his mouth by a prostitute. He turned back at Jack and said "It'll linger"

I gave a little chuckle that they easily missed in all the noise. "I'll tell you mate if every town was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack was to busy talking to Will that he only just saw the red head coming towards us missing the anger that crossed her face before she hid it, I however didn't, this was going to be fun.

When he noticed her he cheerfully said "Scarlett" before being slapped hard by her making his head fly back. "Ouch" I mumbled, that was the exact same spot I had slapped him. "I don't think I deserved that" Jack said before turning his head back around, a blonde had taken the place of Scarlett "Giselle" He said cautiously but still cheerfully, which was a weird combination. "Who was she?" Giselle asked, I could tell what was coming.

"What?" Jack asked right before being slapped again. His head flew back and he said "I may have deserved that" I smiled "You think?" He glared before turning his head back and saying "Let's go" Before he could start walking Will asked "Where?" Jack's reply was "To see a friend" before walking away. We caught up with him soon after. I looked at Jack and I couldn't help chuckling, even though he'd been slapped twice he was still as secure and arrogant as ever.

We weaved through the alleys until we came to one of the many taverns in Tortuga. I was expecting us to go in but Jack went around it so we were near the back standing at a well. I gave him a questioning look; he just smiled a secretive smile and said "Fill two buckets up" Nodding slowly I started to do it, Will helping me. When we were done Jack grabbed a bucket as did Will leaving me empty handed, not that I minded.

We followed Jack around to the back were we found a man lying in the mud with a pig for a pillow. I nearly laughed and cried when I saw his face it was Gibbs, I'd meet him a few years ago, we'd become friends he knew I was a girl but called me Andrew anyway, he was a great laugh to be around especially when he was drunk. Jack picked up the bucket and threw the water on him, making me grin.

He woke up and pulled a dagger from a sheath before saying "Curse Ya for breathing you slack jawed idiot" Gibbs then seemed to notice Jack because he said "Mother's love Jack" and re-sheathed his dagger, continuing he said "You know better to wake a man when he's sleeping, It's bad luck" Jack smiled before leaning down to Gibbs's level. "Ahhh but fortunately I know how to counter it. The man, who does the waking, buys the man who was sleeping a drink, while drinking the drink the man listens to a proposition from the man who did the waking"

Gibbs looked like he was replaying the sentence in his head, after a few seconds he smiled and said "Aye that will about do it" Jack smiled and helped Gibbs up. When Jack had moved back next to me and Gibbs was standing Will threw his bucket of water on Gibbs almost splashing me and Jack in the process. Gibbs looked furious when he yelled "Blast damn it, I'm already awake!" Very calmly Will said "That was for the smell"

Gibbs's anger faded from his face and he shrugged. Jack gave his bucket to Will and said something to him making Will take the buckets, I'm guessing back to the well. I was about ask Jack something when Gibbs said "Andrew is that you?" I turned and looked at Gibbs and grinned he looked surprised "Hey Gibbs, Yeah it's me"

Gibbs then did the weirdest thing he grabbed me and hugged me. "You scared the hell out of me when the navels shot at you and Joey, I'm so sorry that you had to do that, I thought you'd been captured after you helped Joey out." he let me go and I gave him a sad smile before saying "No I got away but I couldn't stay here you know, it was to hard" He nodded before turning to Jack and motioning to the tavern as Will was back.

When we got inside and Jack had found a corner table to sit in, Gibbs sat down while Will leaned against a wall. I was about to sit down as well when Jack came up behind me and whispered in my ear, making my hairs stand on end "Come with me" I turned as he grabbed my arm and lead me to the bar. When we got there he ordered two mugs of rum. I looked at him and said "So why am I here?" He grinned and said "To pay my dear, we had an accord"

I thought back to the jail cell and grimaced, great I didn't think we'd get out then. I went to get my purse when the bar tender dropped the mugs down in front of us. "Two shillings"**2** He said making me look up and grin. "But Timothy, why not give them for free?" He turned and shocked green eyes locked on mine. A huge grin broke out across his face before he practically ran out from behind the bar to give me a hug.

"Angie, god I haven't seen you since…well you know, how are you?" I grinned "I'm okay just had to get away, how are Wanda and Charlie?" It was his turn to grin "They're fine, as usual" I was about to say something when someone yelled "Tim get your but back behind the bar" Tim blushed lightly before saying "Well I'll tell Wanda and Charlie I saw you and all the usual. And Angie for you the drinks are free, bye" He then gave me another hug and disappeared further down the bar. Grinning I gave Jack the mugs and said "One round down" Before walking back over to Will and Gibbs closely followed by an amused Jack.

When we got to the table I flopped down on a chair next to Gibbs and Jack. I saw Jack whisper something to Will but it was too loud to hear what. When Jack sat down he gave a mug to Gibbs and kept one himself. Gibbs looked at me and smirked "I see you still don't touch rum after the purple thing" I shuddered and seeing Jack's curious look said "New topic" Gibbs grinned and said to Jack "So what's this venture of yours?"

He looked at me and I guess he thought me trustworthy enough because he said "I'm going after the Black Pearl" Gibbs coughed up rum before patting his chest, I don't blame him I had gasped. Jack continued ignoring our reactions "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it." Gibbs shook his head "Jack it's a fool's errand, Why you know better then me the tales of the Black Pearl" Jack grinned "That's why I know what Barbossa is up to, All I need is a crew" Jack then lent back in his chair.

"What I hear tell of Captain Barbossa he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one" Jack looked briefly at me before saying "Well it's a good thing I'm not a fool then" Gibbs looked unconvinced before he said "Prove me wrong, What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Jack had a secretive smile on when he said "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage" Before looking at Will.

Gibbs looked confused so Jack started making all this looks and head movements at Will. I felt like hitting Gibbs for his thick-headedness. When I started to raise my hand in order to hit him Gibbs finally understood and said "The Kid" Jack nodded in relief before saying "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child" Gibbs's curious look soon turned understanding.

"Is he now? Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew there's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you." Jack raised his mug and said "One can only hope" Gibbs raised his mug as well before Jack said "Take what you can" Gibbs finished it with "Give nothing back" They then clunked mugs and drank the rest of their rum before putting them back on the table. I grinned before saying "And the world is your horizon" Making Gibbs smirk and Jack nod.

We stayed in the Tavern for a few more minutes before Jack decided that Gibbs needed to go find a crew and present them to us tomorrow morning. Gibbs left with a nod to Will, a bye to Jack and a hug to me. We then headed back to the Black Pearl; we were halfway there when a man bumped into me making me stumble and my hat fall off causing my hair to fall down, framing my face.

I went to grab my hat but the man beat me to it, grabbing my wrists and putting them behind my back before whispering in my ear "A pretty young thing like you should show a man a good time not hide under clothes like this" He then slapped my butt, making me get very annoyed. I looked around and saw Will and Jack far in front of me.

I was about to yell as I could since I couldn't kick his shins from this position when the man grabbed my head and kissed me harshly. When he pushed my lips apart and stuck his tongue in my mouth I bit his tongue as hard as I could not caring about the blood that poured into my mouth from the action. When his grip loosened I let go of his tongue, I was about to push him off me when I felt him being pulled off me.

When I was free of his hold I spat out the blood in my mouth, it didn't however help the taste in my mouth. I turned and looked at my rescuers to find Will and Jack standing by the man who was leaning against an alleyway in clear pain. Will was looking slightly horrified at the man who now had blood dripping from his mouth down his shirt, I probably didn't look much better. Jack however had his sword pointed at the man's throat anger clearly written across his face.

Pissed off at the loser who tried to rape me I walked over to him and ignoring Will's look of disgust and confusion punched him in the head and kneed him in the balls, feeling better I turned to Jack who looked like he was trying to decide whether he should laugh or cringe. "Nice timing" I said sarcastically before wiping my arm across my chin to collect any droplets of blood.

When I pulled my arm back I grimaced, the material was usually brown it was now a scarlet colour. Neither Jack nor Will had replied so I decided to say "Can we go to back to the ship or anywhere where there is water for me to rinse my face, mouth and clothes?" That seemed to snap the guys into action as Jack re-sheathed his sword and took my left arm while Will took my right arm leading me back to the ship.

When we got the dock I shook their arms off and ran down to the beach before running waist deep into the water and dunking myself. I then opened my mouth and swirled the water around to get the taste of blood out. I scrubbed my clothes as best as I could before going up for air.

I repeated the process three more times before trudging back to the shore where Will and Jack stood waiting. Jack was looking at me with a mixture of concern and amusement where as Will was only filled with concern. "Do you have any clothes to change into?" Will asked. I sighed before saying "No but I can go to Wanda and Charlie's house and grab some of my old stuff" Jack nodded before saying "Which way luv?" I grinned before heading back into Tortuga.

After a few minutes we arrived at there house. I knocked and after a few seconds Charlie answered. When he saw me he smiled then he noticed the leftover blood and the smile died. "Angie what happened?" He asked while ushering the three of us in. "A guy tried to rape me, I hurt him, it's his blood not mine so no biggie" Charlie groaned before saying "Your going to be the death of me and Wanda you know that" I smiled and replied "Probably but you love me anyway. So where is Wanda? And I also need to use some of my old clothes" He grinned and said "She's out at the moment, but go right ahead you know where they are."

I turned and was about to go get my clothes when Charlie said "Angie if you don't mind who are your friends?" I blushed and said "Sorry, Charlie this is Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner. Will, Jack this is Charlie Gordon." Smiling I left to get changed. I got to the room with all my stuff, took off my clothes, dumping them in a corner before changed into my other set of pants, shirt, sash and my black coat that stopped at my ankles. I looked in the mirror and frowned.

The outfit was practical but my hair wasn't, it had grown to my shoulders. Shrugging of my coat I grabbed my dagger and quickly cut of my hair so it stopped an inch below my ears and was jagged at the ends. Grinning I put my dagger back on my belt, put my coat back on and a thin blue bandana on my head before heading back to where I had left Jack, Will and Charlie. When I entered the room Charlie nodded in approval, Will's eyes almost popped out of his head and Jack grinned before saying "Bit of a change luv?"

I just shrugged before turning to Charlie and saying "Tell Wanda I say Hi, I probably won't be back for a while" He gave me a sad smile before hugging me and saying "I'm going to miss ya Angie as usual. Don't do anything….to rash." I smiled, gave him a peck on the cheek and then went to the door closely followed by Will and Jack.

"We could have stayed longer if you wanted" Will said as we were leaving. I just shook my head and said "No we couldn't of, that's what it's like with my life, you make friends but if you stay to long, the people you meet and befriend die" Will became silent after that. The three of us walked, in silence until we got onto the ship. Jack turned to us and said "I'll show you were your bunking luv" I nodded, gave Will a hug then followed Jack below deck to the cabins.

We walked for about five minutes until we finally got there, I opened the door to find a nicely furnished room for an officer that even had a bed. I smiled before turning to Jack and saying "Thanks Jack" He gave me a grin that showed his golden teeth making me smile with him. I walked into the room and turned at the door so I was facing Jack. "Night Luv" He said and was about to leave when, on impulse I leaned up and chastely caught his lips with mine after a few seconds I pulled back blushing but when I saw his shocked face I had to keep down a chuckle.

With a small smile I said "Goodnight Jack and thankyou for both helping and trusting me" Then I closed the door, I waited a few moments, leaning against the door until he walked away before sinking onto the ground and whispering "I'm not suppose to get attached, besides he's known to bed em then leave em" I slowly lowered my head into my hands

"Nice one Angela you fall for a guy you can't possibly get thanks to his life and yours." Sighing I went to my bed, took of my coat and without bothering to change flopped onto the bed closing my eyes, my last conscious thought was 'I don't want to be the cause of a dead sparrow'

* * *

**AN:** What do ya think? As usual please review! Any questions etc feel free to ask me and I'll answer it most likely! Well Cya around. Also a friend of mine read the story and suggested shorter paragraphs I complied so from now on they'll be like this from now on. Ta

**1** - I have no idea how long it took as usual if you know tell me and I'll fix

**2** - No idea about the price

Luv,

BlackEyedWicca


	5. Our Little Pirate Crew

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean', It belongs to its respective owners 'sighs sadly' I only own Angela, Shane and 'The Man In Black' and if there is anymore new but less significant characters they're mine to :)

**AN:** I just wanted to say thanks as usual to all my reviewers you guys rock!!!! Sorry the update took a while but I had 2 do this major annoying story for my English class and all my creative juices sadly flowed into that : ( However I'm back now Yay!! So here it comes and again major sorry 'pouts' please don't throw fruit at me!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 5 Our Little Pirate Crew

I woke up to knocking on my door, lifting my head up from the bed I groggily said "What?" Then remembering last nights kiss I cringed, please don't let it be Jack I repeated in my head. Apparently some god up there loved me because Will answered "I got you some breakfast and the crew should be arriving in an hour, Jack want's you there." I sighed before heading to the door. When I opened it I came face to face with Will who was holding a tray with two rolls.

I blinked at the food, "Will you didn't have to bring me food" He shrugged and said "You may be a pirate but you are still a lady and should be treated as such" I had to hold in a laugh, I settled for a amused smile and said "Will, if only everyone was as nice as you" He smiled, handed me the tray and started to leave but stopped. "You wouldn't want to dawdle or Jack will be mad" He then continued walking, leaving me to watch his form until he disappeared, leaving me standing there with a hint of mischief in my eyes.

Going back into the cabin I quickly ate one of my rolls before siting on my bed with 1 roll left. I quickly swallowed the roll in my mouth and came to the conclusion that no bread is way better then stale bread. Sighing I left the tray on my bed and proceeded to put on my black cloak which had been thrown in an unceremonious pile on the floor. Making sure my 2 daggers were hidden but easily accessible and my sword was at my side I opened the door, ready to face the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and the crew Tortuga had spit out.

**Scene Change:**

The hilt of a sword connected with the captain's neck making him fall onto the deck as he slipped into unconsciousness. The man in black's lips curled into a pleased smirk as he to re-sheath his sword before grabbed the scruff of the captain's shirt, pulling him into a standing position, just as he was about to lift him off the ground a voice said "Captain?" Repressing a groan the man in black looked at the approaching first mate. "Cap- What's going on?" The first mate asked stopping in his tracks while staring at his unconscious and bleeding captain. "He got in the way of my plans" The first mates eyes travelled from the unconscious captain to the man in black.

The man had a black cloak with a hood obscuring his facial fixtures from view, none of his skin was showing as he had a black shirt that hid his arms and any part of his chest and neck, he also had long black pants that stopped at the ankles revealing black leather boots. The first mates eyes widened and he whispered out "Oscuro? But it's not possible. Why would you be here?" The man, Oscuro let go off the captain's shirt letting the captain hit the ground with a pronounced crack that symbolised the breaking of something and walked over to the first mate.

When he reached the first mate he growled out "I am here for reasons you have no need to hear." The first mate gulped. "What is your name?" Oscuro asked the quivering first mate. "Reese Collins" Was the reply given; making the other grin even though it couldn't be seen. "Will you be my first mate as we bring this ship to Tortuga? Or will you fall like your worthless captain?" The first mate could only nod. In a tone that made the quivering first mate flinch Oscuro said "Good" before grabbing the captain and with out even hesitating threw him overboard, who in his unconscious form would surely drown.

**Scene Change:**

I climbed on deck only to be greeted by an unusual sight that had me smirking. Will was siting on the gunwale watching an irritated Jack pace across the deck of the ship, muttering things to himself. I shook my head, I shouldn't….but it would be oh so fun. Smirk widening I tip-toed over to Jack, who was to lost in thought to notice me. Will looked up when he saw me approach, he was about to say something when I put my finger to my lips signalling silence, he gave me a faint nod and turned back to Jack who had stopped pacing and was looking into Tortuga.

Creeping up behind Jack I thanked my thieving days that had graced me with silent feet and breath. I stopped behind him to see if he had noticed me but he seemed too lost in his thoughts, not a good thing for a pirate with his reputation. "Stupid women, making us wait" Jack mumbled making my temper flare. Holding back a growl that wanted to escape I composed myself. A lovely idea formed in my mind so I leaned down making my breath teased his cheek, I noticed his slight jump before I whispered "I'd never make a handsome man wait without apologising, you should know that Jack" Pulling back I walked to the gangplank and over my shoulder said "Sorry for making you wait Will" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack's surprised expression turn to irritation only serving to make me laugh inwardly. Calmly walking onto the dock I made my way to a set of four barrels that were close to the ship, they'd make a pretty good seat for the show to come.

Jack did not disappoint. Within seconds of getting comfortable on the barrels Jack was striding over to me Will close behind. When he got in front of me I smiled at him and said "Yes Jack?" He looked like he was torn between emotions for a split second before his usual mask of nonchalant came on. With a small smirk he said with a slight smirk as he leaned down to tug a strand of my hair "Luv, you are an interesting puzzle" and with that he turned to Will and said "Now whelp what do you know about sailing with a crew?" As the there conversation continued I found myself fighting off a blush, damn Jack and his sexiness.

Looking away from Jack and Will so they wouldn't catch me blushing I blinked, Gibbs and a small crowd of people were approaching. I turned back to the boys who seemed to be arguing about something, blinking I noticed Jack holding a banana, when did he get that? Oh well back to the topic of the new crew "Ummm guys?" No response, I tried again only louder "Guys?" Still no response, Turning back to Gibbs I noticed that he had already made the crew line up and he was now facing us with a slight smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes causing a slight chuckle to escape from him. Grinning I turned back to Will and Jack before yelling "Hey Guys!!" They both turned and looked at me "The crew is here" Will seemed to get a faint blush while Jack just looked bored as he said to Gibbs "About time you got here"

Refraining from the sarcastic comment on the tip of my tongue I just stood up and followed Jack as Gibbs proceeded to lead us in front of the crew while saying "Feast your eyes captain, all of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot" We stopped as Gibbs finished talking, Will looked sceptical as he said "So this is your able-bodied crew?" I agreed with his doubt but considering this was Tortuga, well let's just say we should take what we can get. Jack walked past a few people before stopping in front of a man with a parrot. "You sailor" Jack said while scrutinizing the man. "Cotton Sir" Gibbs supplied.

"Do you have the courage and fortitude to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" I blinked, man that sounded hard to say, Mr Cotton however remained silent. Jack leaned into Mr Cotton's face and practically growled "Mr Cotton. Answer man!" Gibbs looked a bit uncomfortable as he "He's a mute sir" We all turned to Cotton as Gibbs continued "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him," Cotton opened his mouth showing us his tongue that was missing the first half of it. Jack pulled back, Will grimaced and I shuddered. Gibbs didn't seemed to notice as he continued "no ones yet figured how"

Jack turned and took two steps before turning back to Mr Cotton and saying to his parrot "Mr Cotton's parrot, same question." I looked at him disbelievingly before muttering "You have got to be joking" Jack didn't seem to notice as he was concentrating on the parrot. I looked at the parrot as it said "Wind in the sails, wind in the sails" I blinked and looked at Gibbs who said "Mostly we figure that means yes" It took all my willpower not to fall on the ground laughing, it didn't help when Jack turned to Will and said "Satisfied?" As if the parrot had just said 'Of course Captain Sparrow'. Will's reply was pretty close to my first assumption "Well you've proved they're mad" But before Jack could reply a voice that surprised me as it was clearly female and familiar said "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack turned before slinking over to where the voice came from a grimace planted on his face. He slowly moved his hand up pulling off the person hat that was obscuring their face. Taking it of revealed a black woman with long brown hair who had on a brown bandana to stop her fringe from getting in her eyes. Putting on a smile Jack said "Anamaria" She slapped him making his head and most of his body jerk to the right. I grinned while Will said "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" I couldn't see Jack experience as he was looking at Will when he said "No, that one I deserved" Anamaria gave a faint smile and nod to Will before her anger once again came across her face as she said to Jack "You stole my boat!"

Turning back around he started to say "Actually..." But was cut off as Anamaria slapped him again, I had to stifle my laughter as Jack flexed his jaw muscles before turning back to her and continuing "Borrowed, borrowed without permission but with every intention on bringing it back to you" Nearly screaming she said "But you didn't!" Thinking fast Jack said "You'll get another one" Still furious at Jack she lifted her hand make Jack lean back a little, however she only pointed a finger at him and said threateningly "I will"

I guessed Will noticed that this could go on for a while so he spoke "A better one" Jack turned to Will before turning back to Anamaria and smiling a winning smile as he repeated Will's phrase "A better one" A faint growl bubbled in my throat before I quelled it, I couldn't be jealous that he smiled at Anamaria…..could I? I was brought out of my thoughts as will leaned over Jack's shoulder and pointing to the Interceptor said "That one" Anamaria turned and looked at it while Jack turned to Will and said "What one?" Will made a gesture with his head towards the Interceptor. Jack gave a brief look at the Interceptor and turning back to Will growled out "That one?"

Will gave him a look that said 'I'm helping and this is your best option' Looking pained Jack turned back to Anamaria and said "Aye, that one. What say you?" He had barely finished the sentence when Anamaria practically yelled "Aye" followed shortly by the crew. Anamaria grabbed her hat off Jack and was about to head towards the ship when I stepped away from Gibbs and into her line of sight and said "Nice Ana, now you've got a ship to go along with your Captain like hat"

Ana blinked at me before a smile broke out on her face and she squealed "Oh My God Angie!" She then grabbed me in a huge hug making me laugh, she soon joined me. After a few moments we pulled back grinning like maniacs. "Oh god I haven't seen you in so long, when did you get into Tortuga?" She asked me smile not leaving her face, I was about to reply when Jack said "You know one another?" Turning to look at him I managed an indignant look without laughing before saying "She's only been my best friend for the past 4 years" Jack looked stunned I just grinned and turning back to Ana said "We'll talk more on the ship k?" She just grinned at me before walking towards the ship, completely ignoring Jack.

Gibbs turned to Jack and said "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard." I glared at Gibbs before saying "And what am I a goat?" Noticing the hostility in my voice Gibbs turned to me and said "Nothing bad meant by it, it's just" My glare turned icy and Gibbs gulped. Jack put a hand on Gibbs shoulder making Gibbs face him "Hell hath no fury to a women's anger" **1** Gibbs nodded but Jack continued not noticing him as he was looking up at the sky "Besides it'd be far worse not to have her" Jack then proceeded to walk towards the ship with the crew while Will and Gibbs looked at the sky trying to figure out what the hell Jack was looking at. Rolling my eyes I went to look for Anamaria.

I found her after a few minutes of searching "Hey Ana, ready for that conversation now?" She turned to me and grinned, she was about to talk when some one grabbed mine and Anamaria's elbow. I was about to scream and kick him when a voice whispered "Shhhh, don't worry guys you know I'd never hurt you both" I relaxed at his voice and a smile broke out on my face before I whispered back "Jeez, Shane you scared me half to death" He gave me his fox grin and said "And your surprised by this?" I rolled my eyes as did Ana.

"So what's up Shane? You never come and see me for anything social" His face turned serious "Angie, I've come here to help you" I blinked "What do you mean? Why do I need help?" He sighed before running his fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair, locking eyes with me he said. "You've done a lot of shit and pissed off a lot off people however at the same time you made a lot off friends and hidden your identity well" I nodded, not sure where this was going. Not letting his eyes move from mine he said "My ears are in every system you know this right?" I nodded again. "Well since I've known you for 5 years and you helped me find my brother I've come to warn and help you as payment of my debt." I tensed, he never spoke about his brother unless the situation was likely to be fatal, shit this was bad. I looked at Ana she was watching us silently, she knew all about what I had done and what me and Shane had been through.

I looked back at Shane and my nervousness rose; he wasn't meeting my eyes but his masks were down revealing his worry. "Shane?" He caught my eyes and said "He's coming after you, they say he's in Port Royal and that he knows your name is Angela" Ana gasped but I didn't break eye contact with Shane. "Who" I asked unable to keep the dread from creeping into my voice, looking at me with barely concealed worry he said "The dark, they say that Oscuro is coming for you" My breath hitched and I turned away from Shane to look at the ocean.

My thoughts were a jumble with the main ones being 'shit' and 'I'm dead' but then I cut them off, letting a small smile cross my face I turned around to see a very pale and wide eyed Anamaria and a concerned and tense Shane. Giving them a reassuring smile I said "I've done a lot of shit over the past 10 years and I've done it under a lot of different names. If Oscuro has manage to find out that it was me, I say congratulations and if he intendeds to find and" swallowing the lump that formed in my throat I continued "kill me, well I'll have only one thing to do" Anamaria looked into my eyes for the first time since Shane's revelation and asked "What?" Letting my eyes closed so I couldn't see her worry said "I'll have to make it a goal to kill this particular assassin"

**Scene Change:**

As Jack walked away I looked at the sky as Jack did closely followed by Will. After a few seconds we turned to one another and shrugged before going to help the crew. Will went to help Cotton while I looked for Jack. After a few minutes I found him muttering things to himself. Not one to miss an opportunity at eavesdropping I made myself silent as I crept closer to Jack. "Only a thankyou, nothing more…..bloody women….them friends….need some rum….no attachments" My eyebrows knitted together, did Jack like someone? I stepped closer only to hear him say one sentence to himself "Can't be" Unable to stop myself I said "What can't be?" He spun around so fast I jumped.

He looked startled for a second before turning back to his nonchalant self. "What?" He started rummaging for something in his coat as I asked "What can't be?" He shrugged and said "Nothing of importance Gibbs, now have you seen some rum?" Usually I would join him in getting drunk but at the moment I was curious and taking a stab in the dark I said "I think it is something and I think it has to do with Miss Angela"

Most people would only see Jack as a drunk idiot but me being his friend for a long time saw what most missed and if I hadn't been looking for it I would have missed the slight flash of fondness and panic at hearing her name. A triumphant grin spread across my face but it dissipated when Jack said "Aye mate she is a fine lass, but it seems she is quiet taken with me not I her" I gave him a puzzled look and asked "What makes you say that?"

Grinning he said "Thy lass kissed me" I hid a slight smirk as I thought of his ramblings before, he wasn't as sure as he was making himself out to be. I looked behind him and my grin threatened to appear but I held it down and instead put on a slight glare. "Jack you may be my friend by Angie is like a daughter to me so if you hurt her I will break every bone in your body and then I'll make you wish you were facing the royal navy without a weapon" and using his saying I said "Savvy?"

He looked as though he was as uncaring as ever but gave me the faintest of nods before saying. "Aye mate, well now that I have daddy's permission I shall only have to wait for the opportune moment to strike" Letting my smile slide across my face I said "That's good, but something tells me she might not be as smitten with you as you say" I pointed behind him where about 2 minutes walk away was Angela and Anamaria with a crew man who was whispering in Angela's ear making her smile. I could have sworn smoke came out of Jack's ears and that he growled. Smirking I said "Maybe I should threaten that guy instead." The next thing I knew Jack was heading towards the trio with what I'm positive was green eyes. **2

* * *

**

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Slight cliffy for both POV's isn't it? I just thought the Oscuro should be explained and added to the story a bit more hence the whole Shane adding, plus his character has been swimming around in my head for awhile as a jack-jealousy issue. Well I hope you like all comments are welcome, flames are laughed at as they hold no meaning to me and reviews are greatly appreciated as is criticism again thanks :D

**1** – My friend gave me a very similar quote it was 'Hell hath no fury to a women scorned' and I now love that quote cause it's so true also I just wanted to say thx Alex, for giving me that quote :D

**2** – In case you don't know green symbolises jealousy so yeah hope that helps if you were confused.

P.S Also any other questions or confusion just tell me and I'll explain, Cheers :D

P.Sx2 All reviewers shall each be given a batch of invisible cookies delivered by your choice of either Jack, Will, Elizabeth or Angela as well as a huge hug and thanks by yours truly :D

Luv,

BlackEyedWicca


	6. The Continuation Of This Story

Hi I'm thinking of deleting this story and maybe putting it back up after re-editing it but I'm not sure how long that would take or if it will ever happen. So if anyone wants me 2 continue it please tell me within a week or the story will be obliterated until further notice. If you think I should take it down and re-edit it but you want to read it when it's back up tell me and I'll IM u when it's back.

Thankyou

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
